


lit a match (with your nails on my back)

by swiefts



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, a towel is involved what the fuck is this, i curse a lot i am a bad writer, jack likes groping alex but who doesnt really, not much dick action im sorry, ok so jack is a ceo, or at least the beginning of it, rian and zack are mentioned, they hate each other so, they're on a honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiefts/pseuds/swiefts
Summary: Oh God, this game is not funny anymore and Alex wanted out. Jack is only slightly taller than him so an elbow to the face wouldn’t be so hard to execute and while Jack recovers from the unexpected blow Alex can grab a boxer and a shirt and run out or something.Except Jack’s free hand was now on top of the one Alex had on his towel’s knot and. Oh God.oran excerpt of an accidental marriage AU i wrote but never finished about ceo jack accidentally marrying alex and now they're on honeymoon and hating each other :)





	lit a match (with your nails on my back)

**Author's Note:**

> i accept the consequences of my actions but pls dont kill me
> 
> also title is from slow burn by state champs

Alex had gotten out of the shower with only a flimsy towel wrapped high around his chest, covering his upper body and stopping slightly beneath the tops of his thigh. He’s not usually one to use a towel anyway because one, he rarely even showers. And two, he hates the sight of his own chest because they’re not quite flat, and he thinks his tits are a bit saggy in a weird granny way and nope.

Surely he wouldn’t be caught dead wearing his towel “like a girl” as Rian would’ve teased him, but seriously? Gender bias comes in the form of how a person wears their towel too? Fuck that. Alex can do whatever the fuck he wants – as long as no one sees him like that, of course. Usually he’ll come out of the bathroom fully clothed, or at least with a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Blame him, but Bali is scorching hot and he was pretty sure Jack is not around to catch him without any clothes on. The risk is there, of course, should Jack be back earlier than he’d previously predicted.

Well. He only needed 10 seconds to creep towards his suitcase, grab a pair of boxers and put it on and then he’d be safe.

But of course it takes him about half a second of walking out of the bathroom for bad luck to creep on him. Bad luck comes in the form of his husband; all dressed up in dress pants and a waist coat and black tie and – fuck if Jack did not look handsome at that very moment, standing only an inch away from wet and very, very undressed Alex who was trying hard to calm himself down from the shock of the bastard appearing suddenly out of fucking nowhere.

“Jack!” he managed, tone not at all masking his exasperation and surprise. “You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were out.”

“Oh I was.” Jack ran his eyes up and down Alex’s body, not bothering to be subtle at all. That bastard. Alex hates him. “But I’m glad I came back to this sight.” A soft chuckle escaped him, “Cute.”

Alex had to resist from hugging himself to hide his boobs. At least he managed a nervous laugh. “Yeah right. Now get out of the way, I need to get dressed.”

He only took about half a step to the right – intending to swerve his way away from Jack and his dapper Christian Grey persona and lopsided grin and his strong musky scent mixed with the goddamn BOSS cologne he stole from Alex two nights ago – when that bastard of a man took a step to his own left, successfully blocking Alex’s escape.

You see, Alex still doesn’t know how, out of all people that he could’ve gotten “accidentally married” to, the cruel, cruel fates decided that it was best to give him the most obnoxious, snarky and childish motherfucker in the whole wide world.

Sighing, Alex could feel his shoulders slumping as his breath escapes his body because he could swear to God it’s only been three days into their so-called “honeymoon” and he’s already looking forward to that promised annulment. Definitely. How is he supposed to survive another six months with Jack when the past three days had been the most hellish? Okay, call him a drama queen because he truly is, but being with Jack truly is exasperating. One, because he can be the most boring person to have a conversation with because the both of them have absolutely nothing in common. (He doesn’t like Selena Gomez. Who the fuck doesn’t like Selena Gomez? Alex ruled out the idea of them being friends even in an alternate universe already – they can never get along, not in a million years.) Two, if they ever managed to get into a sliver of conversation it would end with Jack annoying the fuck out of him by countering his argument with the silliest things that doesn’t even make sense. (Alex is trying hard to be the adult here, which is why he always choose to leave the conversation hanging in the air and opts to just leave the room to have a drink or something.)

But right now, Alex doesn’t really think he can afford to be the adult here. Jack is resulting to childish moves because seriously who the fuck blocks people’s ways anymore. If Jack is looking for a middle school hallway brawl then Alex is more than ready to engage in one. Jack is like three inches taller than Alex but fuck if he doesn’t look like he’s built out of matchsticks. Alex can take down that man in no time.

Except for the fact that he’d seen Jack shirtless for the first time this morning and saw the bulging muscles of his arms and the wiry knuckles and know for fucking sure if they were to engage in a fist-fight he’d be in a bloodier mess than Jack will be. Which is scary in its own thought. But what’s even scarier is the fact that the last shred of Alex’s dignity would be the towel around his waist and engaging in a brawl would mean the towel would have to come off at one point and Jack is going to see him naked in the worst way possible and – no. That is not how this whole thing is going to go down, Alex decided.

So he sighed yet again and began contemplating if he should just ram into Jack’s shoulder and push through anyway, or if he should try and reason with the man to perhaps peacefully and maturely discuss the instances that has led to them having this encounter that might lead to a minor confrontation, should it not be handle wisely by – Alex lets himself repeat, two fucking grown adults.

“Jack, I really need to get dressed so would you please,” Alex tried his best to avoid eye contact, because fuck if this isn’t degrading to his dignity – standing here in front of his snob of an “accidental husband” with a flimsy towel around his chest to spare the last shred of his pride, “— please get out of the way.”

He really shouldn’t be surprised when Jack did not move, but he was surprised nonetheless because this piece of shit should have at least a little bit of gratitude and appreciation towards Alex’s albeit futile, yet still polite effort of pleading –

You know what, fuck it. Alex’s not a good little wife, and Jack is not a good little husband. Two can play this game.

Alex found himself standing at his full height, arms crossed at his chest. He imagined he would still be quite an intimidating sight, despite being a couple of inches shorter than his opponent. And also, Alex brought his guns to the game, slightly flexing his biceps in the hopes of intimidating Jack, at least a little bit. Okay. But what the fuck. Why is he even doing this? Alex was trying hard not to dwell on how comical the sight of the two of them would be. Fucking idiots. Wait. Idiot. He was the idiot right now.

“Look, Jack, if this is about last night’s dinner—”

“Oh, the one you didn’t show up to?” Jack’s orbs sparkled as he spat out, malice and anger swirling on his tongue. “Never mind. It’s not always that I get humiliated by a newly-wedded husband who decided not to show up at a dinner I reserved specifically for the both of us in the efforts of being romantic – and also to not arouse suspicion because the Hathaway lady, the one we saw at the concierge, the owner of this resort, is beginning to doubt if we’re actually married or if I’m actually lying to her.”

Incredulousness got the best of Alex and he spat out, “Why the fuck would you be lying to her anyway?”

“I don’t know, maybe she thinks that we’re actually not married and we shouldn’t be receiving the ‘honeymoon’ treatment or whatever. Or maybe she thinks I rented you for a holiday and lied to her about you being my lawfully wedded husband. Or she probably thinks I actually kidnapped you and am currently locking you in the room so no one would know.”

“That doesn’t even make sense, Jack.”

“Oh trust me it actually does.”

“But you paid for this shit—”

“Exactly!” Jack exclaimed. “I paid for this shit, Alex. But money is not my concern at all. I don’t mind in the slightest if I have to pay more and more, and reserve the same goddamn table every night we’re here until you say yes to the dinner and fucking show up because Jackly, I don’t care!”

There was silence for quite a bit.

Alex was hyperaware of a lot of things. The violent sea breeze was blowing the light, sheer curtains up high towards the ceiling, letting the tropical sun filter in with all its ferociousness. The warmth should be unforgiving, but the wind made it feel cool. Cool enough to make Alex aware of the water dripping from his wet hair down the column of his back, cooling as it made its way down further. Jack gets red in the neck when he’s all heated up. His eyebrows get all scrunched up and his angry voice is a little high in volume but maintained in pitch and the sternness of his tone reminded Alex of how Jack could lead an entire business corporation on his own, despite his playfulness and outright lack of maturity in some aspects but.

Fuck. Now that he’d processed Jack’s words had it finally hit him.

“Wait,” Alex breathed out, “so last night wasn’t a corporate dinner?”

Jack shrugged in a non-committal way, the stern persona of CEO Barakat dissolving through the way his shoulders dropped. “So was the one from the night before that.”

Closing his eyes, Alex had to inhale deeply to will the temperature of his body to not rise again because fuck, he’s embarrassed now. For the past two nights, all of his efforts to avoid going to Jack’s ‘corporate dinners’ at the resort’s dining hall because he’d thought he wouldn’t want to show up to the man’s company dinners as a trophy husband had been a fucking dick move. Not that it wasn’t any less of a dick move before, but fuck. It had been done in the sole light of him convincing himself that Jack is the dick here, using Alex as a sort of trophy spouse to be paraded around in the ballroom, shown off to his business partners and stock-holders or whatever other kinds of men in monkey suits that mingle at business dinners do.

Alex couldn’t help but sigh again. “I’m sorry, okay. I thought it was just a stupid dinner –”

“Of course it’s stupid. Everything I do for you is stupid anyway. I don’t even know why I—” Jack let forth a chuckle, sarcastic and pained.

The breeze was still unrelenting, but it wasn’t enough to blow the tension in the air away. Alex swore he was suffocating with it. “Why what?”

Jack lifted his gaze, and Alex commended himself for being able to hold his husband’s intimidating, cold stare despite the fact there were earthquakes racing up and down his own damn spine from the coldness of it. The coldness made his strings contract, pulled taut against one another and Alex felt like he was nearing some breaking point he never knew existed before.

Exasperated with the silence, Alex blurted out, “Why what, Jack?! For fuck’s sake finish your goddamn sentences!”

He was half-expecting Jack to raise his voice to counter Alex’s words assault. Another part of him expected Jack to lift an arm and swing it to his face. The clench of Jack’s knuckles. The strain in his jaw. And Alex knew all the tell-tale signs of an impending right hook because he’d been on the receiving end of it for quite a few times now.

But what came out was yet another sarcastic chuckle. The mellow tone of it would be a calming sound, would easily be Alex’s new favourite thing, had it not been tinged with sarcasm and a little taste of sinister.

Alex had watched so many horror movies in his more-than-thirty-years of living, and when someone starts laughing like that it just never ends well.

Unless he wished to die wearing only a towel (around his fucking chest fucking dammit) and have his body dumped in a dumpster covered in only said towel. Well. It’d be safe if he bolted now.

Holding his head high Alex began making his way past Jack, his hand instinctively going to the knot at the top of the towel as the sad excuse of a cloth was slowly slipping down his body after his sudden movement. The sooner he leaves the room, leave the smirking bastard and his stupid business suit and —

He only made it two steps forward before there was an arm around his waist, pulling him back against a solid wall of a fucking chest.

Okay. Fuck. Serial Killer had gotten him now. Alex really should be screaming for help right now. The Hathaway lady was already suspicious of Jack and if there’s anyone that could believe Jack is a serial killer it’s Hathaway.

But of course, in true Alex fashion the only thing that he could come up with was a pitiful squeak of surprise and a frantic hand gripping the front of his towel.

What has Alex’s life come to? Here he was, still dripping wet from a recent shower, holding onto a goddamn towel for dear life in a hotel room in Bali, with his “accidental but lawfully wedded husband” pressed flushed against his back, with said husband’s strong arm caging him around the waist and fuck.

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

Alex found himself praying to whatever deity that could hear him that the bulge pressed against his ass is not Jack’s boner.

For lack of better response Alex stood there frozen in Jack’s arm. He could tell how his knuckles were close to chalk-white from gripping the goddamn towel too hard. Jack’s breath was scalding against Alex’s neck. The warmth of it was only a slight contrast from the cooling water dripping from Alex’s wet hair. The sensation was enough to send goose bumps all over him, and he couldn’t help the pathetic whimper that followed.

As if on cue, a growl rumbled low in Jack’s throat and the arm around Alex’s waist tightened its grip. He could definitely feel Jack’s muscles shuffling beneath the suit he was wearing, the strength it could potentially exert, how it would definitely bulge out if Jack holds him against the wall as he fucks into Alex with his—

Okay, fuck, now Jack wasn’t the only one with a boner. Alex’s dick is a fucking betrayer.

Alex decided he needs to get his shit together. Staring forward, he willed himself to think about smelly, freckled balls or that one time he walked in on his uncle jacking off to straight porn or.

Another chuckle came from behind him, huffs of breath released against his neck and sending chills down his spine. He couldn’t have said any of those disgusting things out loud for Jack to hear, could he?

“Don’t you want me to finish my sentence for once, Alex?”

Oh God, this game is not funny anymore and Alex wanted out. Jack is only slightly taller than him so an elbow to the face wouldn’t be so hard to execute and while Jack recovers from the unexpected blow Alex can grab a boxer and a shirt and run out or something.

Except Jack’s free hand was now on top of the one Alex had on his towel’s knot and. Oh God.

“Jack, please.” Fuck, fuck, why’d he sound like that? What had he intend to convey with that sentence. Jack please let go of me? Jack please take this towel off and fuck me against the wall? Jack please what?

Alex is fucking pathetic and right here in Jack’s arms he was twice as pathetic.

And Jack, that sadistic bastard, chuckled once again. Jack knew damn well he wouldn’t need a knife to stab him or strangle him with a tie or drown him in a bathtub, Alex is going to die from a heart attack or embarrassment or maybe both or maybe have an aneurysm just thinking about the fact that there were now two horny dudes in this Situation and this won’t fucking end well.

Look, Alex isn’t some virginal babe and Jack isn’t some perverted businessman a la Christian Grey and they’ve had sex before. Once. Maybe twice. On the night they accidentally got married in Vegas. But that was about two weeks ago and they haven’t been in compromising position since then despite having already been on a honeymoon for about three days now. (How they got forced into going on a honeymoon is a story for another time, we’ll get there one day.) Point is, Alex knew where this is going and if the boner pressing against his ass wasn’t a sign clear enough, Alex would still know Jack was definitely into this just as much as he is from the way the little huffs of breath against his neck was turning into little nips of teeth and kisses.

The slight tilt of his neck was an unconscious act and Alex himself did not notice doing it until Jack probably took it as an invitation, and the hand on top of Alex’s left its position to land within the strands of Alex’s shower-damp hair, assertive and possessive and oh so sure of what it wants.

The little kisses quickly turned into suctions and aggressive biting and Alex’s getting off on the sensation and the pain so much that his eyes were slowly rolling into the back of his head. There were pitiful, high-pitched whimpers and moans mixing with downright territorial groans and growls Alex wouldn’t dare admit which ones are his. The warm air in the room was surely becoming humid by the second. He’d lost control and power over his limbs and Alex was pretty sure the only things holding him up were the strong arm around his waist and the cruel hand weaved into his hair, pulling on the strands both deliciously and mercilessly.

It was a few moments later that the cruel hand left his hair and trailed down Alex’s neck, probably tracing the marks he managed to leave on his new husband. Alex could only imagine the stark contrast of the bruises against his skin. He couldn’t wait to see the product of it as soon as he gets the chance.

To his surprise the cruel hand did not stop there. And the mischievous mouth did not stop its work on Alex’s neck as he continues to leave marks in its wake. Alex was too busy trying to fight off the cruel, delicious sensation at his neck that he didn’t notice Jack’s hand travelling lower and lower – that is, until he felt Jack’s long, calloused fingers at the inner top of his thigh.

And he damn near kicked Jack in the calf out of surprise. “Jesus, fuck, Jack.”

God, Alex hated how breathy his voice was. The little circles Jack’s thumb was doing on his thigh were definitely not fucking helping either.

Soon enough Jack was full-on feeling up Alex’s thigh, alternating between feather-like strokes and punishing gropes. Alex was fully aware of his increasingly rapid breathing, a product of anticipation and pleasure. He is officially three times as pathetic now.

A breathy chuckle hit right below Alex’s left ear, and he could not help the shudder that follows because hey, a man can only handle Jack Barakat’s teasing for so long. There were teeth tugging his ear, followed by fleeting nips of sinful lips, leaving a shaking Alex in its wake.

If only, Alex thought, if only he turned his head slightly to left, would it be invitation enough for Jack to kiss him? Not that he was wondering what would those plush, skilful lips feel like on his own, but. He couldn’t stand only having an idea of how could it would be like to kiss Jack Barakat from the way the latter was doing his work on Alex’s neck and shoulder and ear.

“Alexander,” Jack began, a mocking formal tone lacing his voice, “husband, would you mind if I…”

Unable to properly think as his brain was probably a puddle in his skull and his conscience didn’t make it pass the boarding gate back in the States, Alex found himself nodding eagerly and – oh fucking Lord was that a moan?

Heat of embarrassment began making its way up Alex’s cheeks. He sure damn managed to look stupid, if Jack’s chuckle was any indication. Great.

The first stroke of Jack’s finger between his balls should have been expected, honestly. But Alex still jumped a little in Jack’s arms.

“Hey, hey, relax tiger.”

Okay now is probably the right time to elbow Jack in the face.

But the skilful fingers fondling his balls underneath the stupid towel were triggering the best damn sensations that made Alex’s hair stand on their ends and fuck. Fuck that felt good. Too good, that Alex couldn’t really feel his legs anymore.

“Jack,” he breathed, “Jack, please.”

Jack began snickering as he moved his fingers further, nearing Alex’s puckered, waiting hole. But that bastard stopped his movements about a centimetre away from where Alex wanted him the most.

A teasing nip at Alex’s jaw, followed by a “Be a good boy, and say please.”

Alex hated the whimper that came out of his mouth. Jack is one cruel man, and a man that cruel shouldn’t be allowed near his ass.

“I don’t hear a please, Alex.”

Those lips were nearing Alex’s own and if Alex just turns his head to the left and catches those lips between his, they could just forget about this and he’d be content with just making out. But he was raised a tough boy and he could resist a small temptation, of course. He let Jack leave a couple innocent pecks to the corner of his lips, holding his breath and steeling his will. He would not give in.

He wasn’t expecting Jack to reach forward and take Alex’s lower lip between his teeth and just fucking pulling lightly – and that bastard managed to tease his hole with just a little bit more pressure and Alex. Wanted. To. Cry.

Jack pulled away just to chuckle yet again.

Gasping because he could feel Jack’s middle finger circling his hole, Alex gritted out, “Fuck you, Jack.”

“It can be the other way round if you say ‘please’.”

“No.” Alex was starting to wiggle his body downward, chasing Jack’s fingers in the hopes of bringing them to where he wanted them to be. There is no way in hell he was going to beg for it. Either he would work to get it for himself or he’s walking the fuck away from this Situation and fucking wank in the shower and taking care of his damn boner himself.

“Oh really?” Jack and his talented fingers continued to torture the cleft of Alex’s ass but it was just never quite There.

Jack was doing absolutely everything from licking up and down Alex’s neck and tongue-fucking his ear, but he could not just reach and put his finger inside Alex like the latter has been craving him to. But this is a game that none of them are winning.

Alex was barely aware of a hickey being formed right below his left jawbone when he decided to take matters into his own hands. And elbowed Jack right in his ribs.

Taken by surprise, Jack’s “Ow, fuck!” was not one that could be easily missed, probably because it was screamed right into Alex’s ear. The grip around Alex’s waist loosened, and he took that opportunity to push the caging arm that was holding him hostage and started running out of the room.

“Alex Gaskarth, what the fuck was that for?!”

“That’s for being a fucking tease, you asshole!”

What are they, five? Probably, Alex thought.

The older man was too busy escaping the room, whilst holding on to the goddamned towel, mind you, to even focus on Jack’s bellow from the bedroom. He found himself in the living room, unsure of where to run to next. Alex wasn’t even sure if Jack was actually chasing after him but he would rather play it safe and just run the fuck away from the man before he could get his revenge.

Fuck. Jack’s revenge. Alex couldn’t possibly run from Jack forever – not with the fact that the other man actually paid for this ‘honeymoon’ trip, Alex’s own passport was in the room where Jack was, the former is completely unfamiliar with Bali and their current surroundings, and also he is currently only covered by a goddamn towel. Cursed ass towel, Alex decided.

Getting out of the room was ruled out from the Escape Plan list Alex was starting to mentally plan at the moment. Calling Zack to come save him was also not one of the options, because in the end, no matter how many times Zack says he’s ready to be at Alex’s service he is still Jack’s employee. And Jack is paying him. And also Alex didn’t really want Zack to see him like this – in a towel, with a raging boner underneath.

Come on, Alex, think!

As if on cue, Alex caught the sight of Jack’s advancing form in the hallway through peripheral vision – and he knew he was screwed.

He couldn’t help but begin to walk backwards, towards the final resort of an escape route which is the hotel’s balcony. It wasn’t even really an option, but what could poor, stupid little Alex do at such moments of distress? Besides, the predatory look on Jack’s face as he began taking the slowest fucking steps towards Alex wasn’t really helping either. Rian was right. Alex would be the first to die in a horror movie, no matter how good he is at video games.

Holding onto his towel for dear life, Alex knew he was further nearing the balcony because he could feel the heat of Indonesian sun greeting the skin of his back and the occasional caress of the sheer curtains lapping at his shoulders, following the dance of the sea wind. It made him feel all the more antsy because this isn’t going to end well.

Undoing his tie Jack no longer had his ever-present, annoying smirk drawn on his lips. His expression all serious, predatory.

Alex found himself unblinking as he watched Jack take off his tie, bony fingers appearing strong and purposeful. Those fingers could’ve given him so much pleasure a mere minute ago, if only Jack wasn’t a fucking tease and Alex wasn’t a stubborn asshole. The silky material of tie was slowly being wrapped around Jack’s right knuckle as he continued to approach the other man across the room.

Instead of finding himself outside Alex backed up slightly towards the right, like a little rodent successfully trapping itself in a corner. Okay, so maybe Alex didn’t really want to run away. But that’s not anyone’s business but his own.

The cool wall was a total contrast to the relentless heat of the sun just now. A sheen of nervous sweat began coating the skin of Alex’s back, while his eyes were never leaving the other man that was nearing him by the second.

A part of him wanted to close his eyes and just wait for Jack to get his revenge blow to the older man’s ribs in retaliation to Alex’s little ‘miscalculation’ in the bedroom just now. But Alex couldn’t keep his eyes away from that face – that beautiful, determined face that was now merely an arm’s length away.

To his surprise, Jack stopped in his tracks right then and there. Alex’s breath hitched in anticipation.

The two had a little staring contest for a couple of seconds before Alex decided the tension was too much and he couldn’t be caught dead counting every little lash on the lower part of Jack’s eyes –

So he fucking sprinted away once again.

And Jack. Boy if that man wasn’t fucking prepared.

Alex’s breath was knocked out of him when Jack once again caught him in the cage of his strong arms – both out of surprise and because Jack wasn’t holding back anymore. Alex couldn’t hold back the little squeak of astonishment when Jack’s hold tightened just a tad bit. Okay, maybe a lot.

“Not so fast, Princess,” Jack growled – fucking growled – into his ear and Alex might as well nut right then and there.

And he couldn’t fucking stop Jack right on time when the younger’s hand ripped the towel right off Alex’s body.

The first reaction was to scream indignantly, “Jack, what the fuck!” before having to use his fucking hands to cover his dick – which, is a goddamned lost cause anyways due to the boner and the restriction of Jack’s arms.

All he could do was watch as Jack tossed the towel on the coffee table, nearly knocking the flower vase off the table. The material lay helpless in a heap at the foot of the table, and part of Alex wanted to cry.

Alex started struggling as he cried out, “This is unfair!”

“Nobody said we were playing fair anyway, right?”

He tried to elbow Jack in the ribs again but Jack surely saw it coming. He held Alex even tighter than before, constraining the older boy’s movement and avoiding further injuries.

“Besides, you think you can get out of this without a scratch after giving me bruised ribs?” Okay now Jack is being dramatic, Alex swore he barely nudged the fucker’s ribs why would he bruise like two-week-old peach?

Alex was about to try to sprint again when Jack spun him around and the next thing he knew the bastard threw him across his shoulder like he weighed fucking nothing. He didn’t even have time to react other than the squeal of surprise and – oh fuck, being upside down is sure not Alex’s thing.

“Put me down, Ja – ck!” Jack’s jutted bony shoulder was shoving straight into his stomach and Alex can’t really breathe. “Jack!”

The man had the fucking audacity to laugh at Alex’s panicked screaming.

“Oh, it’s been a while since I’ve had a butt in my face,” Jack claimed.

Alex felt Jack’s teeth nipping the mound of his right ass cheek. Yelping, he kicked Jack in the ribs again.

And when Jack started moving Alex couldn’t help but panic and scream some more, this time really hitting Jack with his hands and legs like damsels in the movies. He really needed Jack to put him down because the longer he thought about it the more he realized how embarrassing this situation is. Alex was naked, carried over the shoulder like a fucking damsel by a man who is probably 30lbs thinner than him.

Not to mention his dick was rubbing against Jack’s shoulder. And someone should really come in through the windows and kill him now.

He couldn’t help but panic a little more when they started entering the bedroom and Jack released one of the hands holding Alex’s thighs to close the door behind them. There goes Alex’s chance of escape. Not that he really want to leave but.

The next thing he knew he was thrown onto the bed and there were purposeful fingers gripping and spreading his thighs and an eager husband between his legs.

And that is the beginning of how he ended up not being able to walk the next day. He sure hoped Mrs Hathaway did not receive any complaints from their neighbours because as far as Alex could remember – not that he’s too eager to admit – but he sure screamed a little too loudly at one point. (That was the reason Jack ended up gagging Alex with his tie, but, yeah, no one would be interested to hear about that. Maybe.)

**Author's Note:**

> i will make them fuck in the next work. if i ever write the next work.


End file.
